Question: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 8 = 10\sqrt{x} + 9$
Answer: Subtract $8\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 8) - 8\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 9) - 8\sqrt{x}$ $-8 = 2\sqrt{x} + 9$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $-8 - 9 = (2\sqrt{x} + 9) - 9$ $-17 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-17}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{17}{2} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.